1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for fabricating composite materials and, particularly to a method for fabricating a magnesium-based composite material.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various alloys have been developed for special applications. Among these alloys, magnesium-based alloys have relatively superior mechanical properties, such as low density, good wear resistance, and high elastic modulus. Generally, two kinds of magnesium-based alloys have been developed: casting magnesium-based alloy and wrought magnesium-based alloy. However, the toughness and the strength of the magnesium-based alloys are not able to meet the increasing needs of the automotive and aerospace industries for tougher and stronger alloys.
To address the above-described problems, magnesium-based composite materials have been developed. In magnesium-based composite materials, nanoscale reinforcements (e.g. carbon nanotubes and carbon nanofibers) are mixed with magnesium metal or alloy. The most common methods for making magnesium-based composite materials are through thixomolding and die-casting. However, in die-casting, the magnesium or magnesium-based alloys are easily oxidized. In thixomolding, the nanoscale reinforcements are prone to aggregate. As such, the nanoscale reinforcements cannot be well dispersed.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method of fabrication for a magnesium-based carbon nanotube composite material, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present magnesium-based composite material, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.